Operation: Anchorage (Add-On)
Operation: Anchorage ist das erste von insgesamt 5 Add-Ons, die für Fallout 3 durch Bethesda Softworks entwickelt und veröffentlicht wurden. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit Operation Anchorage erschien am 27. Januar 2009, zunächst exklusiv als Downloadinhalt für die XBOX 360 und für den PC als Games for Windows Live. Für den Playstation Store erschien es am 01. Oktober 2009. Das Add-on kostete für die XBOX 800 Microsoft Punkte. Es erschien ebenfalls ein Add-on Pack, welches The Pitt und Operation Anchorage beinhaltete. Der Download ist 329 MB groß. Am 15. Oktober 2009 wurde die Fallout 3 Game of the Year Edition herausgebracht, in der das Add-On ebenfalls enthalten ist. Handlung Die Ausgestoßenen der Bruderschaft versuchen an bessere Militärausrüstung zu kommen, scheitern aber an einer verschlossenen Tür, welche sich nur öffnen lässt, wenn man eine militärische Simulation absolviert hat. Doch keiner der Ausgestoßenen hat das richtige Computerinterface (den Pip-Boy 3000) und sie bitten den einsamen Wanderer um Hilfe. Also zieht man sich den Neuralschnittstellenanzug an und steigt in die Simulationskapsel, um an einer der größten Schlachten teilzunehmen: Die Befreiung Alaskas von den Chinesen. Die Simulation spielt zwischen Juni 2076, als die Powerrüstung T-51b eingeführt wurde und Januar 2077, als die Chinesen aus Alaska vertrieben wurden. Sobald das Add-on heruntergeladen wurde, erhält man einen Funkspruch, sowie eine neue Markierung im Pip-Boy. Diese führt einen zur Metrostation Bailey's Crossroads. Sobald man die Metrostation verlässt kann man miterleben wie sich die Supermutanten und die Ausgestoßenen der Bruderschaft hart bekämpfen. Man kann dieses Add-On von dem Moment an spielen, wo man Vault 101 verlässt. Ab Level 10 (je nach Charakter-Fertigkeiten) sollte man keine Probleme haben, dieses Add-On erfolgreich abzuschließen. Da es sich um eine Simulation handelt, kann man weder Gegenstände mit in die Simulation nehmen, noch welche mit herausbringen. Der Verlauf ist recht linear und ähnelt eher einem Shooter als einem RPG. Zuerst kämpft man sich den Weg durch die Klippen bis zur Basis der Chinesen frei, wo drei Artilleriegeschütze auszuschalten sind. Wenn das geschafft ist, findet man sich in der Basis der Amerikaner wieder. Von dort muss man 3 kleine Missionen Mithilfe interaktiver Teammitglieder, die man selbst befehligen kann, ausführen. Es gibt auch eine unbenannte Quest, in der man 10 versteckte Aktentaschen suchen und finden muss. Hat man alle erhält man +3 auf Dietrich, Wissenschaft und kleine Waffen. Nach Beendigung der Simulation bekommt man automatisch das Training für die Powerrüstung.thumb|Munitionsspender Auch das Heilungssystem, welches nur im Add-On zur Verfügung steht, erinnert eher an einen klassischen Shooter. Statt mit Stimpacks heilt man sich hier mit "Heilungsspendern". Egal wie niedrig die eigene Energie ist, füllt diese Maschine sie zu 100% wieder auf. Gleiches gilt für die Munition. Man kann diese Maschinen mehrfach verwenden, jedoch besteht meist keine Notwendigkeit zurückzulaufen, da es genügend Spender gibt. left|thumb|Gesundheitsspender Wenn Gegner sterben, ist man nicht in der Lage ihr Inventar aufzunehmen, da sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in einem blauen Licht auflösen. Dafür besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit, denn alle Waffen sowie Rüstungen haben extrem hohe TP-Werte. Ebenso ist man nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Gegenstände aufzunehmen oder Boxen zu öffnen. Gegenstände, welche aufgenommen werden können, sind rot markiert. Nach Beendigung der Simulation kann man die Tür zur Waffenkammer öffnen und sich alles nehmen was vorhanden ist, ohne dass man dafür schlechtes Karma bekommt (Liste der Gegenstände siehe unten). Durch das Öffnen der Tür zur Waffenkammer entsteht vor dieser eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Defender Sibley und Protektor McGraw. Es gipfelt in einer Meuterei, angefangen von Sibley und richtet sich gegen McGraw und Olin. Durch einen Fehler kann man das gesamte Inventar aus der Simulation mit in das Hauptspiel nehmen, das heißt die Waffen, die Rüstung und die Munition, wobei die Waffen und Rüstung ihren hohen TP-Wert behalten. Unter anderem kann man ein Sturmgewehr, Heckenschützengewehr, Minigun, Raketenwerfer, Gaußgewehr; Kampfflinte, die Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung und das Kampfmesser, sowie die Klinge des Generals mitnehmen. Wenn man dies sehr früh in der Story anwendet, braucht man sich später nicht mehr um seine Ausrüstung kümmern. Charaktere Feinde Gegenstände Zugänglich außerhalb der Simulation Gegenstände ausschließlich für die Simulation Diese Gegenstände sind außerhalb der Simulation nur durch einen Fehler oder Konsolenkommandos erhältlich: 1 Made available in Mothership Zeta Geschnittener Inhalt * Beta Gaussgewehr * Rauchgranaten * The Peepers * Signal flare Orte Quests Quests und Erfolge Galerie Image:OA - The American camp.jpg|Das amerikanische Lager Image:OA - Checking T-51b helmet performance.jpg|Mechaniker prüft den Helm der wintertauglichen T-51b-Powerrüstung Image:Anchorage_Gauss.jpg|Amerikanischer Soldat mit Gaussgewehr Image:OA pipeline.jpg|Die Trans-Alaska-Pipeline Image:Chimera in action.jpg|Chimärenpanzer Image:OA Stealth armor stance.jpg|Chinesische Tarnrüstung Image:Chinese Base.jpg|Der chinesische Lauschposten. Das Schild zeigt "Sperrgebiet" auf Chinesisch. Image:OA Vertibird.jpg|Ein VB-02 Vertibird Image:OA PA.jpg|Soldaten mit wintertauglichen T-51b-Powerrüstungen und Miniguns Image:OA General Chase.jpg|General Chase spricht mit dem Spieler Image:OA WaterVista.jpg|Der Einsame Wanderer in der wintertauglichen Powerrüstung Image:OA War Memorial stance.jpg|Die amerikanischen Soldaten posieren für das zukünftige Anchorage Memorial Image:OA - The famous shot.jpg|Ein Reporter nimmt das berühmte Foto auf Image:FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china01.jpg|Anchorage Ladebildschirm 1 Image:FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china02.jpg|Anchorage Ladebildschirm 2 Image:OA - Chinese posters Sample 1.jpg|Chinesisches Plakat 1 (中国人民解放军万岁 = Es lebe die chinesische Volksbefreiungsarmee) Image:OA - Chinese posters Sample 2.jpg|Chinesisches Plakat 2 Image:Chinese Soldier OA closeup.png|Feindlicher chinesischer Soldat Videos 425px|left Bugs en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) nl:Operation: Anchorage no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Add-Ons Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage